Circuits for generating ramp signals, for use (for example) in soft-start circuitry, are well known in the art. These circuits may include a capacitor, but in many cases that capacitor is of a size that is not readily integratable. There is a need in the art for a ramp generator circuit that can be fully integrated.
Prior art ramp generator circuits are also often limited to a single (fixed) ramp slope. There is a need in the art for a ramp generator circuit that supports an adjustable ramp slope.